


Hilos Rojos

by LaTiL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almas gemelas, GrowingUp!Harry, Hilos rojos del destino, Lucius is tired of this, M/M, Ministro!Lord Voldemort, Oblivious!Harry, Pinning!Tom, Timid!Tom, confused!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: Tom puede ver los hilos rojos del destino, pero su dedo no tiene uno. Piensa que está destinado a estar solo hasta que descubre el nombre de su alma gemela, pero no puede encontrarle. Harry nace muchos años después. Las esperanzas que creía muertas, renacen. Slash HP/LVMi versión del trope de los hilos rojos del destino.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Hilos Rojos

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé a escribir esto en el 2017 y si bien no estuvo listo para San Valentin como me hubiera gustado, estoy feliz de verlo fuera de mi carpeta de WIPs. Consideré guardarlo un tiempo pero creo que todos necesitamos cosas para leer en los tiempos que corren. Este es mi pedacito de amor para ustedes <3

No importa qué tan atrás se forzara en recordar, no hubo un momento exacto en el cual empezó. Tom siempre había sido capaz de ver los hilos rojos. Al principio no entendía qué eran e intentaba jugar con ellos, pero simplemente no era algo que se pudiera tocar, sólo podía verlos, seguirlos y así entender que él era distinto. No sólo en el hecho de que nadie más podía verlos, sino en que él no tenía uno.

A lo largo de su corta vida, Tom catalogó toda clase de gente: Algunos con el hilo roto. Otros con el hilo deshilachado. Gente estando junta a pesar de que sus hilos estaban tensados hacia lados contrarios… Pero había algo que había aprendido acerca de todo eso y es que ese hilo conducía hacia tu persona destinada. Podías no encontrarla, podías perderla, podías ignorarla, pero si evitabas todos esos males… si lograbas enredarte tanto en aquellos hilos que nada podía separarlos… aquellas parejas parecían brillar de una manera especial.

En algún punto de su vida, bastante joven, pasó por su cabeza el pensamiento de que la razón de que no tenía un hilo, era porque era un monstruo. Un fenómeno que nadie podía querer.

Trató de aplastar ese pensamiento. Y se las arregló para ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero seguía allí.

\-----

No fue fácil pasar sus primeros años en Hogwarts. No por la currícula, no. El problema era la gente. Tendría que haber adivinado que por encontrar más gente mágica, no significaba que sería aceptado. Siempre había algo que lo hacía diferente.

Ni siquiera el ser un hablante de Parsel lo ponía al mismo nivel que los demás. Pronto había descubierto que su, digamos, veta sádica era… ligeramente más amplia que la del resto.

Para el resto de los estudiantes, Tom Riddle era un perfecto caballero… o quizá demasiado quisquilloso para salir con alguien. Y Tom se las arreglaba para hacerles creer que tenía ciertos encuentros por las noches. Pero lo cierto es que no podía. Uno creería que siendo un adolescente hormonal, tendría ciertas… necesidades. Sin embargo, los hilos rojos le causaban tal repulsión que no podía fantasear con nadie.

Por las noches, a veces tenía sueños que lo llevaban a tocarse. En su mente recibía atenciones de otro adolescente, de cabellos negros y labios rojos. Al despertar, luego de desfogarse rápidamente, razonaría sobre el parecido de ese chico a su propia imagen. Narcisista quizá, pero entendible cuando todo el resto del mundo te revuelve el estómago.

Llega un punto en el cual eres tan distinto a los demás, que empiezas a tomar lo extraño de ti como algo normal.

\-----

A veces se preguntaba qué había hecho para recibir una maldición así. El saber que nunca nadie le amaría, pero estar atado a ver cómo los demás se amaban. Muchas veces entretenía la idea de lo predestinado. De que en el fondo, siempre iba a nacer y crecer como un monstruo.

Aún así, creía que era injusto que no hubiera por ahí afuera otro monstruo para él.

Otras veces estaba seguro que era porque en realidad, los monstruos como él no tenían la capacidad de amar. Y que probablemente hubiera algún otro allá afuera, con el mismo destino que él.

Y cuando se sentía especialmente generoso, daba consejos a sus compañeros sobre con quién deberían o no deberían salir. Así sentía que su maldición era un don, un instrumento para guiar a las personas que le caían bien hacia la felicidad… o arruinar las chances de ser felices de quienes no le caían bien.

Aún así no valía la pena.

\-----

Si había una fecha en el año que Tom odiaba, era San Valentín. Puede que sonara amargado de su parte, pero toda la atmósfera de esperanza y amor era insoportable. Al igual que los chocolates y tarjetas que se acumulaban en frente de él.

Admiradores. Esa palabra bien podía ser un sinónimo de “idiotas” en el diccionario de Tom. Ninguno de ellos valía la pena su tiempo. Pero lo peor de todo, eran las tonterías que proponían los profesores para levantar el ánimo. Especialmente Slughorn.

_—Hoy vamos a preparar una poción muy especial: Diligitiverum_ —molestos susurros estallaron en la clase. Aparentemente todo el mundo conocía la poción. Tom había leído de ésta en un libro, se suponía que revelaba tu amor verdadero.

_—Es una poción terriblemente complicada, y los ingredientes son bastante caros, por lo cual sólo está al alcance de nuestros expertos… Vamos a ver…_ —Hizo un show de revisar los promedios de clase mientras Tom por dentro repasaba la cantidad de excusas que podría inventar para salir de allí. No eran muchos los candidatos para el NEWT de pociones, y todos sabían que él era el mejor alumno de Hogwarts. Y que lo había sido durante siete años.

_—Tom… Abraxas… y Talia. Pueden elegir cada uno dos compañeros y liderar los grupos. Los demás observarán. Esta no es una poción que puedan permitirse arruinar. Hasta las más expertas manos tienen problemas con ésta._

Dicho y hecho. La única poción que tenía el color y espesura correcta era la de Tom. Quien la miraba como la cosa más apestosa que había visto en su vida.

_—Buen intento… pero me temo que no es usable_ —dijo el profesor observando las pociones, hasta que llegó a la de Tom— _¡Oh! ¡Es perfecta! ¡vamos a probarla!_ —Comentó emocionado. _—Cuando yo era joven, no estaba permitida… demasiados conflictos. Pero estoy seguro que un joven como tú, con toda una vida por delante y sin compromisos previos, no tendrá mayor problema que romper un par de corazones._

_—No creo en tal cosa, profesor_ —comentó incómodo, sin querer probar la poción y que todo el mundo viera su secreto. Que no había nadie para él.

_—Vamos, vamos, estoy seguro que aunque sea quieres probar que tu poción ha salido correctamente_ —bajo la presión de Slughorn y toda la clase mirando, tomó la poción. Tras esperar un minuto, pinchó su dedo y dejó caer tres gotas en un pergamino. Unos segundos después sin que apareciera nada dijo: _—Parece que ha salido mal_ —fue a cerrar el pergamino cuando sintió a Abraxas tensarse mientras miraba sin disimulo por encima de su hombro.

Sin poder creerlo, vio formarse en tinta roja… presumiblemente formada con su sangre, un nombre “ _Harry Potter_ ”. No podía ser.

No podía ser verdad.

Aplastó el pergamino en su puño. Completamente en shock.

No debía formarse un nombre.

Ajeno totalmente a los susurros a su alrededor, se paró de la clase y se fue.

\-----

Días después, Abraxas se sentó frente a él en la biblioteca. Tom se había negado rotundamente a hablar del tema, pero Abraxas era insistente, y se consideraba su más cercano, sin importar que fuera sólo un seguidor.

Frente a él había un libro de genealogía, abierto en la zona de los Potter. Había un Harrison Potter… muerto hacía varios años. ¿Acaso eso era? ¿El destino le había arrancado de alguna manera su predestinado por nacer muy tarde?

_—He considerado también la posibilidad de que no sea… de nuestro mundo. Entre los muggles es un apellido común_ —comentó Abraxas por lo bajo.

Tom clavó la varita en el cuello del rubio con una mirada tormentosa— _Conoces bien mi… visión sobre los muggles. Y si aprecias tu vida, no volverás a mencionar esa posibilidad._

\-----

Pero por mucho que Abraxas parecía haberla olvidado. Tom no lo había hecho. Y luego de Hogwarts, se dedicó a chequear cada rincón del mundo. A cada Harry Potter que había con vida. Todos ellos con hilos yéndose lejos de él.

Y cuando conoció al último, en Albania, con un nuevo fracaso decidió probar un ritual que había encontrado en un libro de magia oscura. Uno que traería consigo muchos beneficios, pero el mayor sería que sus nuevos ojos, no podrían ver los hilos.

El hecho de que sus ojos se volvieran rojos era un detalle menor.

\-----

_—Mi lord_ —dijo respetuosamente Lucius Malfoy arrodillándose frente a Lord Voldemort, la lucha contra los miembros de la luz estaba en su peor momento, y Lucius estaba terriblemente nervioso por las noticias que le traía. No estaba seguro de cómo serían recibidas, y últimamente su lord estaba algo inestable.

_—¿Ssssí, Luciussss?_

_—Mi lord… no creo que debamos atacar a los Potter…_ —después de tantos años de que la familia Malfoy vigilara silenciosamente a los Potter y evitara que entraran en conflicto con ellos, finalmente su lord había decidido matarlos. Lucius no sabía por qué, y esperaba no estar cavando su propia tumba.

_—¿Y por qué es eso, Luciusss? ¿No me digas que estás enamorado de Potter?_ —Lucius no entendía a qué iba esa tan extraña pregunta, pero eso no importaba.

_—No, mi lord. Estoy perfectamente feliz con Narcissa. De hecho estamos esperando un niño._

_—Felicitaciones, Lucius. No sé qué tiene que ver con todo esssto._

_—Los Potter han tenido un niño_ —tanteó Lucius con delicadeza.

_—Lo sé._

Era imposible leer las facciones de su lord. Su rostro no revelaba nada.

_—¿También sabe cómo llamaron al niño?_

Lord Voldemort ladeó la cabeza, gesto que finalmente Lucius podía leer. Había traído una información inesperada.

_—Lucius, no veo cómo eso sería importante._

_—Su nombre es Harry, mi lord. Harry Potter._

Lucius jamás había visto tantas expresiones en el rostro de su amo. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro. Los Mortífagos se mantendrían lejos de los Potter. Aún si Lucius tenía que ir en contra de las órdenes de su amo. Su padre tenía razón. Cuando confirmó que Lord Voldemort había alcanzado la inmortalidad, había comenzado a sospechar que quizás el destino de Tom Riddle no estaba en el pasado, sino en el futuro. Y por el bien del Mundo Mágico, Lucius tenía que hacer que pasara.

\-----

Le tomó varios días a Tom despegarse del pensamiento cíclico de aquel nombre y la posibilidad que representaba. Una posibilidad terrible. Una que lo emocionaba y aterraba por partes iguales, porque si no era…

Por otro lado, la profecía cobraba otro tono por completo. Quizás no hablaba de un enemigo, sino un igual. Lo cual cementaba dolorosamente sus esperanzas. Esperanzas que había creído muertas, pero allí estaban, carcomiéndole por dentro.

Las profecías eran algo complicado, con múltiples interpretaciones, y a veces uno mismo las hacía ocurrir. Seguramente Dumbledore quería que eso ocurriera, considerando que había hecho que las familias se escondieran. Bien….

Sí. Había pensado un nuevo plan. Hacer que Dumbledore se enfocara en los niños que había mandado a esconder, mientras él se enfocaba en tomar el Ministerio. Sí… Tenía un trabajo para Lucius que tanto le gustaba entrometerse en sus asuntos privados.

Y por primera vez en años, Tom había esbozado una sonrisa.

\-----

A lo largo de los años, había divisado a Harry desde las sombras. Por alguna razón los ojos del chico siempre terminaban mirando en su dirección, a pesar de saber que no era posible que lo viera. Su magia era impecable.

Un día, cuando el pequeño jugaba en su escoba, en el patio, un ave se había estrellado contra él. Mientras los padres entraban en pánico, Harry había aparecido en el pasto sano y salvo. Tom alzó una ceja ante la impresionante muestra de magia accidental. Los padres, y seguramente Dumbledore tomarían esa muestra de poder como una seña de su predestinación… Tom, sin embargo, sólo sintió su interés aumentar.

En Hogwarts, sin embargo, el chico no demostraba sobresalir demasiado excepto en algunas clases. Era como si no se esforzara. Todo lo contrario a Tom cuando era joven. Amaba volar y luchar, era como un pequeño torbellino andante.

Un día sus travesuras se salieron de control y lo halló perdido en el bosque con un grupo de acromántulas rodeándole. Inaceptable.

Con un movimiento de su varita una enorme serpiente de fuego arrasó con un grupo de arañas, y las otras salieron huyendo ante su extensivo poder que chisporroteaba en el aire.

Harry se giró miró hacia él _—. Gracias._

Tom no contestó, inseguro de qué hacer, considerando desaparecer, pero sabiendo que si lo hacía el otro solo encontraría más problemas.

_—Oh, vamos. Sé que estás ahí._

Tom salió de las sombras, sintiéndose inadecuado en su figura casi esquelética, como tallada en cera, y sus ojos rojos.

_—Oh. Eres… eres… Ministro_ —hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

_—¿No a quién esperabas encontrar…?_ —Preguntó Tom mordaz, dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar, dejando a Harry tras de sí.

Al poco tiempo escuchó los pasos apresurados.

_—No. Bueno, no sabía a quién esperaba encontrar exactamente. Pero no esperaba que fuera el Ministro de Magia._

Tom ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo, el chico tenía las mejillas rojas.

_—Mis… la gente no suele creer que es el tipo de salvar a nadie._

_—Y no lo soy —_ asintió Tom con tranquilidad.

_—Pero sí es del tipo de cuidar desde las sombras._

Tom se frenó en seco. Harry también, su rostro aún más rojo.

_—Siempre pensé… Yo… No entiendo._

_—No hay nada que entender._

_—Sí que hay. Toda mi vida…._

Entonces Tom comprendió que Harry sabía que había alguien ahí, y no quién. Y probablemente el quien, estaba tirando abajo todo lo que su familia le había hecho creer. Se giró hacia él.

_—Hace catorce años, una profecía declaró que un niño tenía el poder de ser mi perdición. Te vigilaba en caso de tener que matarte._

Harry parpadeó unos momentos y luego ladeó la cabeza _—Eso no explica por qué me salvaste._

_—No has demostrado ser una amenaza aún._

_—Pero hubiera sido conveniente que muriera aquí. No. Hay algo más._

Tom lo miró en silencio, y Harry se removió en el lugar.

_—La gente dice…_ —Tom alzó una ceja ante la pausa. Harry tomó aire _—la gente dice que eres malvado._

_—Y lo soy._

_—Si lo fueras no estarías hoy aquí._

_—Es distinto_ —Tom se giró pero una pequeña mano en la suya le impidió hacerlo por completo.

_—No lo es._

_—Te acompañaré hasta el castillo._

Harry hizo una mueca pero no soltó su mano. Tom fingió no notarlo.

El borde del bosque llegó demasiado pronto.

_—Harry…_ —llamó Tom con suavidad. El chico lo miró con atención— _lo de hoy, será un secreto entre nosotros._

_—Bien, pero con una condición_ —Tom alzó una ceja— _hablarás conmigo cada tanto._

Tom parpadeó ante el pedido. Estaba seguro que el chico tenía mucha gente con la que hablar, y no entendía su pedido, sin embargo, aquello removía algo en su pecho.

Dio media vuelta y desapareció.

\-----

Tom observó a Harry despedirse de un grupo de amigos y hablar con el tabernero antes de subir a una de las habitaciones. Extrañado por el comportamiento, fue a seguirlo cuando el tabernero se acercó a indicarle que lo esperaban en una de las habitaciones. Intrigado, Tom subió para encontrarse a Harry en ésta, mirándole intensamente.

_—Ministro, ¿le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar?_

Tom estaba tentado a huir, pero sabiendo que no podía decidió pedir algo para tomar, algo como Firewhiskey. Lo bajó de un golpe mientras Harry tomaba cerveza de manteca más pausadamente.

_—Prometiste que hablarías conmigo cada tanto, y sigues escondiéndote._

Tom apretó los labios. No había prometido nada. Harry entrecerró los ojos como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, lo cual era impensable, sus barreras de oclumancia eran perfectas.

_—¿Por qué decidiste hacerte ministro de magia?_ —preguntó el ojiverde rompiendo el duelo de miradas.

_—¿Perdón?_

_—Ya que no vas a decirme por qué me vigilas realmente, vamos a hablar de otra cosa._

Tom lo miró unos largos momentos antes de suspirar.

_—Todos los gobiernos tienen fallas, pero el nuestro tenía muchos. La sociedad se fue estancando en varios campos en distintas épocas y los descubrimientos son cada vez menos. La corrupción se extiende por el sistema generando toda clase de incompetencias y nuestras mentes más brillantes son desaprovechadas. Por eso a una temprana edad decidí que debía cambiarlo._

_—La gente dice que intentaste tomar el poder por la fuerza, pero que de pronto cambiaste de idea._

Tom lo miró en silencio no había una pregunta allí. No iba a hacerle tan fácil las cosas.

_—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea?_

_—Cuando un enemigo deja un flanco descubierto por accidente, atacas. De pronto se convirtió en mi opción más conveniente. ¿Le dijiste a alguien de nuestra conversación?_

_—No._

_—¿Por qué no?_

_—Porque me pediste que no lo hiciera._

_—¿Y por qué confías en un adulto que sospechas te ha estado observando y no sabes sus intenciones?_

_—No lo sé, solo… siento que puedo confiar en ti. Has estado allí toda mi vida._

Tom creía que el chico era demasiado confiado para su propio bien.

_—Cuéntame de tu vida en Hogwarts…_

Harry lo miró unos momentos antes de largarse en una explicación respecto a un montón de niños, Weasleys, Granger, Malfoy, Longbottom, Lovegood, en una muy confusa mezcla para Tom. También de los profesores. Aparentemente Harry estaba teniendo una gran vida en Hogwarts y sus mayores problemas eran si podía llevarse o no bien con Malfoy.

_—Diría que Draco está celoso. Deberías ofrecerle tu amistad. Pero sólo tu amistad._

Harry alzó una ceja.

_—¿Celoso?_

_—Rechazaste su amistad y heriste sus sentimientos. Puedo entender que es algo caprichoso, pero quizás eso termine con las peleas._

Harry no parecía muy convencido, pero dejó ir el tópico con facilidad— _Dime acerca del Ministerio_ —dijo en un tono muy parecido al utilizado por Tom para preguntarle por Hogwarts.

Dudó unos momentos, y sin saber por qué, le contó de la complicada vida burocrática. Las leyes que se estaban votando, lo molestos que eran algunos miembros del Wizengamot, y lo incompetentes que eran algunos funcionarios.

Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa. Algunos nombres eran familiares, y otros no. Algunas leyes entendía de qué se trataban y otras no. Pero lo más interesante de la conversación parecía, curiosamente, el escucharlo hablar.

Después de un rato, Tom se levantó— _Se hace tarde. Tus amigos podrían preocuparse._

Harry negó con la cabeza— _Les dije que tenía una cita. Así que no me esperan… pero imagino que el Ministro tiene mucho que hacer_ —agregó ante el silencio que siguió a su primera declaración.

El joven se paró también, y bajó las escaleras yendo a pagar el servicio. Cuando salió por la puerta, Tom se le unió, y aunque estaba completamente invisible, Harry miró hacia donde estaba con una sonrisa.

Camino de regreso a Hogwarts le dijo una de las cosas más extrañas que había escuchado— _Solía pensar que eras mi ángel guardián. Ahora que sé que no soy tu trabajo, ni tu carga, tu presencia es inconmensurable._

Tom no sabía cómo responder a eso.

Excepto que en el fondo sabía exactamente qué responder. Que sentía lo mismo sobre este encuentro.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

\-----

_—Quiero ser parte de tus Caballeros._

_—¿Uh?_ —Tom había ido a ver uno de los partidos de Quidditch que lideraba Harry, como Capitán y Buscador. Cómo lo había encontrado, parado en el techo de las gradas de Slytherin invisible, era un misterio.

_—Tus Caballeros de Walpurgis. Estuve investigando. Quiero unirme. Hay políticas y causas que me interesa que cambien._

_—Hm… ¿Y aquellas en las que no estarías de acuerdo? Después de todo tu familia es famosa por oponerse a mí._

Harry miraba alrededor distraído, a Tom le costaba decidir si estaba realmente concentrado en el partido. En ese momento el chico dio una voltereta para esquivar una Bludger, con lo que decidió que probablemente estaba lo suficientemente atento.

_—Desde luego espero que esa posición me de la oportunidad de hacerte cambiar de idea._

_—No. Esa posición no te dejará cuestionarme._

_—Hm… pensaba que eso querías. Reclutar… ¡oh!_

Y así como apareció, se lanzó a volar por la cancha. Unos minutos después se alzaba victorioso y con una gran sonrisa.

\-----

El 14 de febrero era un día de felicidad para muchos, de oportunidad para otros, pero para el Ministro de Magia, el temido Lord Voldemort, no era más que una molestia.

Cuando era joven solía recibir una cantidad absurda de chocolate, pero al trascender la mera mortalidad nadie se atrevía a enviar ni siquiera una carta ese día.

Por eso era incomprensible aquella pequeña misiva encima de su escritorio. Había chequeado con unos pases de su varita, en búsqueda de hechizos o pociones dañinas, pero parecía ser solo una nota. Y lo único que quedaba por intentar era abrirla.

Después de quince minutos de dejarla ahí y que no sucediera nada, la abrió.

" _¿Alguna chance de eliminar San Valentín de las tradiciones en Hogwarts?_ "

No estaba firmada, pero había una sola persona que se atrevería a algo así, y desde luego no le había arrancado una sonrisa divertida.

Hacía meses que había decidido que estaba acercándose demasiado, y que debía distanciarse de Harry. Eso no quería decir que no lo observara de lejos… no quería decir que no podía guardar esa pequeña nota en el cajón de su oficina que contenía objetos personales.

\-----

Harry Potter se había graduado con un buen número de NEWTs, su futuro no lucía mal. En especial cuando vio que en medio de los graduados siendo felicitados, una joven pelirroja se acercó a besarlo.

Se dijo que estaba bien. Que era normal. Que era conveniente.

Eso no quitaba la piedra que parecía haberse alojado en su garganta.

Hacía meses que había conciliado la idea de que era demasiado joven, demasiado ingenuo, y que no podía acercarse más.

Sabía perfectamente que cualquier idea estúpida que quisiera alojarse en su cabeza debería ser eliminada.

Y aún así su desaparición hizo un estruendo innecesario por la dificultad de mantener su magia bajo control.

\-----

No había regresado a verlo en meses. No había contestado ninguna de sus cartas. Y por eso era completamente inentendible qué hacía en su oficina, sentado como si perteneciera.

_—Potter…_

_—Ministro…_ —el chico se mordió el labio de manera nerviosa— _hoy fui aceptado como Auror en Entrenamiento. Espero en un futuro poder pertenecer a su cuerpo de seguridad personal._

Tom frunció el ceño, no sabía qué esperaba, pero definitivamente no era eso.

_—Es un puesto peligroso, no creo que ni tus padres ni tu novia lo aprueben._

_—Uh… ya soy un adulto, mis padres entenderán eso con el tiempo. Y como no tengo novia, su opinión es irrelevante._

_—¿Tan pronto dejaste a la Srta. Weasley?_

Harry parpadeó un par de veces pensativo hasta sonreír.

_—Viniste a mi graduación_ —y con un gesto entusiasmado se lanzó a abrazar al hombre más temido de Gran Bretaña, que se quedó duro en sus brazos.

_—Potter…_

_—Lo siento_ —dijo con una sonrisa sin arrepentimiento, pero la punta de sus orejas estaban rojas— _Extrañé mucho tu presencia. Me pregunté muchas veces qué había hecho. Y para aclarar… no, veo a Ginny solo como una amiga._

Para Tom era difícil digerir lo que estaba sucediendo. No tenía pies ni cabeza.

_—Entiendo que para entrar al cuerpo de seguridad del Ministro se necesita ser nombrado específicamente por él. Así que vine a pedirte que vuelvas a vigilarme de cerca este año. Que me pongas a prueba. Te demostraré que vale la pena apostar por mí._

Tom decidió en ese momento que debía hacerse un chequeo con un sanador, después de todo, tener de la nada una taquicardia no podía ser normal.

\-----

Habían pasado meses. Unos meses terribles en los cuales estaba seguro de que tenía un problema cardiológico. Ver a Harry arrojarse al peligro y esquivar cada hechizo por un pelo definitivamente no lo había impresionado. No había manera que fuera a dejarlo ser parte de su guardia.

Y con esa seguridad, marchó hacia el pequeño departamento que Harry había alquilado en Londres y desmanteló los hechizos que mantenían la seguridad del lugar… que no eran pocos ni sencillos. Aunque no iba a dejar que eso cambiara su idea.

Esperó sentado en la oscuridad, y de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. No parecía que nadie hubiera entrado pero Tom podía sentir la presencia de Harry allí.

_—Y esto es por lo que no serás recomendado para mí pequeña élite._

El Auror se materializó allí bajando la varita que la apuntaba— _Mi… Ministro._

Tom lo miró impasible. Harry se recuperó del shock y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, reaplicar hechizos y a servir té.

_—No estoy seguro del motivo del rechazo._

_—Deberías haber pedido refuerzos, pero te lanzas al peligro. No es un puesto para alguien tan imprudente._

Harry frunció los labios— ¿Entonces?

El Ministro de Magia lo miró sin entender y el silencio se extendió entre ellos.

_—Si no soy bueno para caballero, ni para protección. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?_

Tom tomó un trago de su té considerando la pregunta.

_—No quiero nada._

Harry frunció el ceño, completamente irritado, para luego suspirar y pasarse la mano por el cabello.

_—No sé qué más hacer. Necesito una pista…_

Tom apretó las manos contra su taza y el silencio se extendió entre ellos. Harry suspiró nuevamente, y esta vez tenía un peso extra. Quizás finalmente se había rendido.

Para cuándo se levantó y dejó solo a Harry, estaba seguro que el té le había caído mal. Era la única razón posible para la horrible sensación en su estómago.

———————————

Lucius no estaba muy seguro de qué iba mal con su Lord, pero dado que desde hacía años que vigilaba a Potter, asumió que él era la causa. Lord Voldemort no estaba con ese humor hacía tanto tiempo que hasta se animó a intentar consolarlo.

_—Estoy seguro de que pronto mejorará la salud de Potter, mi Lord. Pero si gusta puedo enviar un…_

**_—_** _¿La salud?_ —preguntó interrumpiendo de pronto.

_—Ah, sí… ¿no era eso lo que lo tiene preocupado, mi Lord? ¿Mi Lord…?_ —Cuestionó una segunda vez, confundido al verlo levantarse.

_—Acabo de recordar algo, Lucius. Seguiremos mañana._

_—Por supuesto_ —susurró con tranquilidad el rubio, y solo cuando el Ministro salió de allí se permitió esbozar una sonrisa divertida.

\-----

No se molestó en tocar la puerta, sino que desmanteló las barreras que protegían el departamento y entró como si fuera su casa. Se sorprendió al ver a Harry sentado en medio de la sala esperando a que ingresara.

_—¿Sabes? La gente normal golpea la puerta_ —entonó el auror con tranquilidad.

_—No pareces muy enfermo_ —contrarrestó cerrando la puerta.

_—¿Debería?_

_—Creía que te habías reportado enfermo._

Harry frunció el ceño. Lucius estaba tan, tan muerto.

_—Me tomé unos días. Necesitaba pensar…_ —con rápidos movimientos de varita comenzó a restaurar las barreras. El Ministro se mantenía tenso desde su lugar al lado de la puerta, y no demasiado tentado a sentarse. Con un suspiro el ojiverde se paró.

_—Y estuve pensando bastante. Me obsesionaba la idea de qué es lo que querías de mí. Hasta que me di cuenta de que tal vez debería preguntarme, qué era lo que quería yo de ti._

Riddle dio un paso inconsciente hacia atrás, ante el avance lento pero inflexible del auror.

_—Finalmente lo entendí. Entendí por qué no podía dejar pasar nuestros encuentros, por qué quería una y otra vez cumplir las expectativas que no estaba seguro que tuvieras de mí pero que si existía la más mínima posibilidad, lo haría. ¿Sabes por qué?_

Negó con la cabeza, su lengua parecía pegada al paladar. Tragó saliva. ¿Harry parecía tener un aire amenazante de pronto o era su idea? Ya no era un niño, si bien Tom era más alto, el auror era más fornido, probablemente gracias al duro entrenamiento.

_—Quería estar cerca de ti, conocerte a fondo. Quería que me mirases, no desde las sombras sino de frente. No, quería es incorrecto. Quiero._

Harry se frenó frente a él. Demasiado cerca para ser propio. Le miraba como buscando algo en su rostro. Y de pronto los ojos bajaron a sus labios. Oh… _Oh_.

Harry se frenó a milímetros de tocar sus labios, y esperó. Tom sintió como todas sus barreras se rompían a la vez, inclusive aquella que lo había congelado el último minuto. Dio un paso hacia adelante y terminó de recorrer la distancia del beso, con demasiado impulso, tirando al auror hacia atrás.

El ojiverde con unos reflejos envidiables tiró una pierna hacia atrás para atajar el peso y lo agarró de las solapas de la túnica para estabilizarlos sin romper el beso. Se separó unos segundos para dedicarle una sonrisa tan brillante que el cerebro del Ministro desconectó unos segundos, y entonces precedió a _devorarle_.

No había otra palabra que pudiera definir el ataque a su boca. Lo dejó agitado, despeinado y siguiendo la boca que se alejaba de la suya.

_—Oh, bien. Si me hubiera equivocado esta vez sería bastante embarazoso. ¿Te opondrías terriblemente a llevar esta… deliberación hacia la cama?_

_—¿La cama?_ —preguntó sorprendido, y quizás algo escandalizado.

_—Sí. Puede que en el 1800s cuando eras joven la gente esperase al matrimonio, pero estamos en otra época así que no tienes que escandalizarte de esta manera. No haremos nada que no quieras..._

Riddle enrojeció, Potter estaba tratándolo como si fuera una cosa frágil y miedosa. ¿Dónde había quedado el niño que no hilar dos palabras sin tartamudear?

Con todas las intenciones de contrarrestar ese ataque humillante a su dignidad, agarró lo agarró de los cabellos y tiró hacia atrás, haciéndole inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás— _¿No crees que te estás pasando?_

_—Oh, aún no he empezado a propasarme._

_—Definitivamente dejar tu boca libre no es una buena idea_ —El quejido que soltó Harry lo hizo estremecer y arrepentirse de su propia posición. Lo soltó y dio un paso atrás. La mirada que le echó el más joven, definitivamente tenía que ser ilegal—. _Tal vez deberíamos considerar tomarlo con más calma._

_—¿Té?_ —Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa yendo hacia la cocina.

Asintió aunque no quería té, tan solo para poner algo de distancia entre ellos. Lo observó traer té y galletas. Y cuando se sentó, Tom se arrepintió de no dejarlos continuar antes.

_—Entonces, ¿qué era lo que querías tú todo este tiempo?_ —Estuvo tentado a decir que lo mismo que Harry, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado raro considerando que sabía que lo había vigilado toda su vida.

_—Vigilarte… Asegurarme que no te convertirías en mi enemigo_ —Ugh, eso no era del todo cierto— _Ver si podías llegar a convertirte en mi mejor aliado._

_—Oh, wow. No sé qué esperaba, pero definitivamente no esperaba esto. ¿Por qué esperabas que yo pudiera ser tu enemigo, o tu aliado?_

_—Una profecía_ —eso tampoco era del todo cierto—. _Y una… poción. Es difícil de explicar._

Harry lo miró con atención y esperó… y esperó… Tom suspiró y le explicó de cuando estaba en el auge de poder, y cayó aquella profecía. El cómo lo unía perfectamente, pero que a la vez, tenía el nombre de su posible alma gemela. Decir que el joven auror no sabía cómo tomar eso, era poco.

_—Espera, si hay una poción que puede decirte algo así, ¿cómo no es más popular?_

_—Porque causa muchos problemas. Genera expectativas difíciles de cumplir. Rompe toda idea de romance y espontaneidad. Rompía parejas ya formadas… Y si no funcionaba con tu alma gemela, cómo iba a hacerlo con los demás._

Harry se mantuvo unos momentos en silencio hasta que esbozó una sonrisa divertida— _Así que ese era tu problema con Malfoy… y Ginny_ —de pronto se veía más feliz y seguro de sí mismo. Tom quería preservar su ánimo en ese estado, para siempre. Una meta irrisoria, pero no podía evitarlo.

_—Hubiera respetado cualquier decisión que tomaras._

_—Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?_

Tom bufó indignado, adorable no era un adjetivo aplicable para él. Iba a protestar cuando Harry se sentó sobre él a horcajadas. Por suerte el té se había terminado unos minutos antes.

_—Aunque suena todo terriblemente extraño, puedo creer que seamos almas gemelas… esa extraña e irresistible atracción que siento se explica mucho mejor. Gracias por contarme._

Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó nuevamente. Se perdieron el uno en los brazos y el calor del otro. Tom tenía la sensación de que esta vez no tenía escapatoria. Extrañamente no le importaba.

\-----

Tom había querido esperar, tomárselo con calma. Harry era un torbellino inmanejable. Había insistido en que se quedara esa primera noche, y rara vez lo quería dejar escaparse de su vista, y cada vez sus manos se volvían más audaces. Darle acceso a su casa definitivamente había sido una mala idea.

Después de una larga sesión del Wizengamot llegó irritado y cansado a altas horas de la madrugada, solo para encontrarse con el ex Gryffindor durmiendo en su cama. Las sábanas oscuras complementaban muy bien el color de la piel del joven. Su pecho descubierto subía y bajaba en la relajación del sueño.

Y quizás fueran solo deseos de recuperar lo perdido, pero en ese instante podía jurar que si entrecerraba los ojos lograba ver el hilo rojo que conectaba sus dedos, enredándose deliciosamente en el cuerpo de Harry.

Comenzó a desvertirse con una seguridad que no había sentido en años. Cuando el auror despertara, tendría una agradable sorpresa.

Después de todo Tom ahora sabía sin ninguna duda, que no importaba que Harry notase su falta de experiencia. Si lo intentaban, no había nada que pudiera separarlos. Ambos habían esperado toda su vida por este momento.


End file.
